Harry Potter and the Slave-Bonds
by kairou1
Summary: Harry Potter just died and found himself in the in-between where he meets the spirit of magic and is given a unique opportunity to go back and repair most the damage to his life. And gain willing slaves along the way. Sorry guys lost focus and lost files due to moving, if anyone wants to adopt this or use it as a basis for another fix be my guest
1. prologue

**Harry Potter and The Slave-Bonds**

_§Speech§ Parseltongue_

"_speech" normal_

_{speech} Thoughts_

_Prologue_

He was walking through the corridors towards the stairs that will lead him to the Great doors of the Castle. All around him he could see the damages caused by the war, it's casualties being dragged or carried by the castles defenders. Their faces soot covered and tear streaked, working hard trying to help as many wounded as they can in this one hour reprieve before the fighting started all over again. No one stopped to speak to him, no one called his name as he passed. As he reached the stairs he saw Hermione arguing with their Red haired friend, as he got closer he could hear them.

"No Ron i will not leave with you!" Hermione shouted.

"Oh, yes you will Potter's finished! Now come on otherwise i will use the Life-Debt you owe me for first year to force your compliance!" Ron snarled.

"Ron, I don't owe you a Life-Debt. If not for Harry i would of been dead so you can't force my compliance. If you want to go then go i'm not leaving, he needs our help and i'm not going to back-out now not when he needs us the most!"

Rons face went red at this and snarled "Fine, stay here and die! see if i care!" Turned around and stomped off heading in the direction of the seventh floor.

Shaking his head in disappointment he continued down the stairs and to the great doors, when he got there he looked back to where Hermione was still standing looking like she had been slapped. Saying a silent goodbye, he turned around and continued out the door and onto the front lawn of the castle. Without looking back he proceeded to walk silently towards the Forbidden Forest. As he walked he passed a few Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and even some Slytherins some helping to move the wounded while others like Tracy Davies and Daphne Greengrass were etching runes into stones and burying them in the ground. "Come on Tracey! we got to move, we are almost out of time!" Daphne hissed. "Don't worry Daph! this is the last one, once this is in the ground we should be able to give our defenders enough time to run if we don't get anymore reinforcements." Tracey grinned as she planted the last stone into the ground.

Smirking at the girls cunning he continued towards the forest, as he reached the edge he pulled out a golden ball with wings and kissed it then whispers to it "I am about to Die." just after he finished speaking these words the Golden ball split open revealing a ring with a cracked stone embedded in it. He Picked it up and Turned it three times. Ghost like apparitions slowly formed right in front of him into people, these people were the shades of those he thought of as Family. "Thats it son it's almost finished. We will be right here waiting, so do not stop, do not falter, your mom and i believe in you. We are proud of the man you have become." A man with dark hair and wire rimmed glasses said smiling down at him. "Will it hurt?" he asks them while looking at another man with shaggy black hair "Dyeing? no. it's easier and quicker than falling asleep." the man replied.

Nodding he slowly started to creep forward through the trees while the ghostly apparitions followed giving continuous encouragement for what he had to do.

He reached the clearing where Voldemort and his followers were gathered and stopped just out of site of them. He pulled off his cloak and stuffed it under his top, as he was doing this he heard Voldemort hiss "Times up, I thought he would come. I thought he cared about all those in the castle. I never thought i would be wrong about this!"

"Your Not!" he shouted as he jumped out into the open. Staring Defiantly into Voldemorts eyes he pulled out his wand and threw it down in front of him. "Here i am! you want me dead then do it strike me down! Even if i die there will always be others to rise up and fight!"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him and raised his wand and hissed….


	2. Chapter 1 A Unique Opportunity

_Chapter 1_

"**Avada Kedavra**" Harry Potters last thoughts as he heard and saw the green flash of the killing curse, was of one Hermione Jean Granger the only one to stand by him through the pain and torment that was his life. In his minds eye he saw the first time he met her on the train as she was searching for Neville's toad Trevor, Halloween Charms class where she tried to help Ron with the Levitation charm and got spurned and made fun of after proving she could do the spell. Halloween Night Troll in the Girls Bathroom, then it all went black.

When Harry came back to Consciousness he saw he was in an immaculately white void nothing but white as far as the eye can see, but then shapes started to take form around him pillars of white casting soothing shadows around them benches and the likes, as things continued forming the place started to look more and more familiar. At this time he noticed he was naked, all scars from his life of abuse prominently visible to anyone who was looking. Harry wished he had some robes to cover up what he saw as his shame in life, then robes that looked like his Hogwarts Robes appeared before him. As he went to grab these robes a feminine ethereal voice was heard coming from behind. "You don't need those robes, you have nothing you need to feel ashamed of."

At these words Harry spun around and came face to face with a being of humanoid form with a bright aura surrounding it. "Wh…who are you? And what do you mean I have nothing to be ashamed of?" harry asked in an awed voice. The being in front of him was so awe-inspiring that he forgot he was naked.

"I am the spirit of Magic, those scars you have on your body is nothing for you to be ashamed of, they are the evidence of the harsh life you have been forced into since that halloween night 1981. They are the proof that no matter what life or in this case Dumbledore has thrown at you. Through the pain and torment you have persevered and remained true to yourself and your beliefs."

"What do you mean, what Dumbledore threw at me? He's a Great man always fighting for the Light," he asked confused. "The man you knew as Dumbledore was indeed once a great man, but he allowed his fame and power to corrupt him, after a while his fame and power started to diminish after the fall of his ex-friend the Dark Lord Grindelwald. he did not like it, so when he was sent to an orphanage to deliver a letter from Hogwarts inviting the child known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. He discovered what he saw as his chance back to fame and power in this child, and since then started to manipulate the boys life and start to push him towards the Dark Arts resulting in the birth of a new Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. Over time Dumbledore lost control of his puppet resulting in the boy gaining enough magical power to equal that of Dumbledores own power with the Elder Wand."

"Dumbledore in his foolish attempt to regain his fame and power, unleashed upon the world the darkest most evilest Dark Lord the world has ever known," the being paused there to allow harry time to comprehend what she was saying. "so you're telling me Voldemort would never have gone dark if Dumbledore hadn't pushed him towards the Dark." Harry said looking the being in the face."Yes and no" she replied. As Harry went to question her on this, she raised her hand to stop any further questions and explained "If Dumbledore had not done what he had there would always be a possibility of him going either Dark or Light, but what Dumbledore did ensured he went Dark." At this Harry began to understand what the she was telling him.

"Let me get this straight, Dumbledore created Voldemort to help preserve his fame and Political power." The being nodded and Harry continued "Ok I can see that as a possibility, and if thats true then he was not pleased when the Prophecy came about since it meant he would not have as much fame as he would like, he… oh shit that would mean, he deliberately ensured the first half of the prophecy would be leaked to Voldemort."

"That i'm afraid is quite accurate, before the prophecy was leaked he realised that there were only two couples in his Order who Thrice defied Voldemort, and who had great political power as well as financial. So he came up with a plan to steal all that power from whichever child turned out to be The One to vanquish the Dark Lord and is Marked as his equal." Harry's eyes widened at this and asked "did he succeed in stealing what was mine? I assume it's because of all that power I would wield that he sent me to the Dursleys to be broken, right?"

"That is correct unfortunately but do not despair for your true friends have created a unique opportunity to fix most of what has gone wrong in your life, Look," at this she waved her arm towards the floor and something akin to a window opened up near his feet. Through the window he can see a group of women who looked to be older versions of girls Harry knew well either from his own house or through the DA at Hogwarts. "These women, they look familiar who are they?" Harry asked. "These are the girls you knew from Hogwarts, to them it has been 4 years since the Battle of Hogwarts, now Watch"

_Private room Leakey Cauldron_

"OK, Granger we're all here now so what is this about?" Daphne Greengrass asked in a bored tone. "Thank you for coming all of you, ever since the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, i've been looking at Harry's past and i've noticed a lot of discrepancies,…" Hermione began explaining all that had happened through out Harry's school life starting with the day Harry met Hagrid. when she finished all the women present started to also notice these discrepancies.

"You're right! A lot of what you told us smells of Manipulations to me but who could have been behind all this and why?" Susan Bones a well rounded redhead asked."We as in Ginny and I both looked into this and we believe it was both Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley who did this," at this the whole group looked on shocked for a few minutes and then they all started shouting such things as "WHAT?!" and "ARE YOU CRAZY?! THIS IS ALBUS DUMBLEDORE YOU'RE ACCUSING," with all the shouting going on Ginny with tears in her eyes raised her wand and made a sound like a cannon firing to bring everyone to silence, "thank you Ginny, here's proof that Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore were working together and for what!" at this she threw down both a marriage contract and what looks to be three legal Documents.

Astoria Greengrass younger sister to Daphne picked up the contract and read it out loud.

"**We the Legal Guardians of both Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley hereby bind these two in marriage when the oldest of the two reaches Maturity. And grants a bride price of 20 Thousand Galleons to the Weasley family each year till time of marriage, wherein then the family shall be paid a further 500 thousand Galleons.**

**Signed **

**APWB Dumbledore Magical Guardian of Harry James Potter**

**Molly Weasley nee Prewitt"**

After this everyone once again looked shocked. Before anyone else could make any noise Gabbriel Delacour picked up one of the three legal Documents and began to read aloud.

"**We Lord and Lady James and Lily Potter here do swear this to be our last Will and Testament as of October 30, 1981**

**To Our True and Loyal Friend Sirius Orion Black we leave you 200 thousand Galleons and Magical Guardianship of Our Son. Raise him well Padfoot.**

**To Remus Lupin we leave 200 Thousand Galleons and The Cottage in the Woods. Find Happiness our friend and watch out for Padfoot and Harry.**

**To Peter Pettigrew Our Secret Keeper we leave you one knut you Traitorous bastard.**

**To our Beloved Son Harry James Potter we leave him everything else. A Letter entrusted to the goblins should be given to him on his eleventh Birthday when he should meet our family Accounts Manager.**

**If for some unknown reason Sirius Black is unable to take up guardianship then we leave a list of people we trust to care for our son. **

**Amelia Bones Head Auror Candidate**

**Frank and Alice Longbottom**

**Augusta Longbottom**

**Minerva McGonagall Deputy head Hogwarts**

**Andromeda Tonks**

**If for some reason they are unable to take up Guardianship then our son is to be placed in a Magical Orphanage. He is to never under any circumstance be placed With Lily's Sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans or anyone carrying the Dark Mark.**

**Should our will be ignored then on our sons Eleventh Birthday he is to be legally Emancipated**

**Witnessed by**

**APWB Dumbledore**

**Sirius Black**

**Ragnarok Goblin King October 30 1981**

**Sealed till Heir comes of age by**

**APWB Dumbledore November 1 1981"**

"Well, those are damning evidence no wonder you suspect Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley" Hannah Abbot said while looking over the other two documents herself with Daphne. "Hermione this one here appears to be a will written by Harry, with Dumbledore and Ron signed as Witnesses and that everything he owns is to be split down the middle half to Dumbledore and Half To the Weasley's and dated the day after his name came out the cup. I thought they had split at that time."

"They did." Hermione and Ginny Replied at the same time. "And I know for a fact Harry did not write a will then since I was almost always with him. Which means thats a fake!"

_In-between_

"_The fuck! Those rat bastards" Harry bellowed at hearing this._

"_calm yourself Harry and just watch"_

_Leakey Cauldron_

"What do we do then? If we takes this to the DMLE it will just ruin Ginny's family" Fleur Delacour asked.

"Time Travel" Hermione simply stated.

"Excuse me? What do you mean Time Travel? All Time Turners were destroyed after your Fifth year anyway. And what good would that do us?" Daphne demanded.

"We would not be using Time Turners" Ginny replied.

"i've been researching time travel for the last four years. And I have found away to send us back to the year 1991. Although I say us it would just be our magic and memory being sent to our younger selves. And in doing this we can save the man we all love" Hermione finished.

This statement caused all the girls look worried. "what's the catch?" The Patil Twins asked after a moment.

"The Catch is that simply going back with our knowledge and magic will not be enough, if Harry is to survive we must all be bound to him by his 17th birthday. To share our magic with him, to make him more powerful. Powerful enough to beat Voldemort on his own." Hermione responded

"And how exactly are we to be bound to Potter?" Daphne asked curiously

"The Voluntary Slave Bond Ritual" Hermione replied

"You can't be serious. That ritual makes us legally his property and will cause our magical cores to be absorbed by him." Daphne argued.

Hermione lost her calm and glared at Daphne and the others."I Am Dead Serious! I Love Him and I am prepared to give up my everything if it will save his life!" Hermione ground out. "If you're not even willing to give that up to save the man we love then you don't really love him!"

"Thats not the problem Granger, the problem is that we would need his permission to use a spell each time otherwise when we try nothing will happen." Daphne replied cooly "Don't forget at that time some of us were sorted into Slytherin, there's no way he would grant us unlimited access to our magic."

"Well, Greengrass you forget he was the most noble man any of us ever knew, even then and whats more the sorting hat told me yesterday that it wanted to sort him into Slytherin. So do you really think he would not grant you permission?!" Hermione shot back. "Besides we can always ask him to make a Wizards Oath that unless we are in his bedroom or receiving training in a secluded area, he gives us permission to use our magic when we like."

"Your right of course. He is that noble and he would make such an Oath in a heartbeat." Daphne confirmed "so i'm in and we can forget the oath, we'll just tell him before the ritual to grant us permission to use our magic when we need to and that should be enough."

"Well, I know i'm in" Ginny stated confidently. "What about the rest of you?"

The rest of group containing Astoria, Hannah, Fleur, Gabbriel, Parvati, Padma, Tracey Davis and Susan all looked at each other then said in unison "we're in."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Back to 1991

"So Granger, I know why you would do this, what with that new legislation making all Muggle-born slaves and all. But why did you think we would help anyway?" Daphne asked curiously. "I thought you would help because of the next legislation they're bringing out, making all Half-blood and Pure-blood women who are confirmed to be fertile broodmares for all the noble families who have no male heirs. I knew you all would have away to get this sort of information, so I decided to get you all together."

"So how will we be doing this anyway?" Tracy asked.

"I found a ritual which will send us back, It requires at least seven willing participants to do this; that is why Ginny and I could not do it ourselves. We will also require the blood from at least seven hymens being split to power the ritual. We must use the blood to paint special runes onto the leader of the ritual; who shall act as a focal point at the centre of the circle. All Participants must be nude, those who will be forming the circle must be holding hands during the ritual." Hermione announces.

The whole room went dead silent at this, All the women start blushing profusely at this announcement, "So you're telling me when we prepare this ritual; we must actually break our hymens and use the blood to paint runes onto one of us. And then stand in a circle naked holding each others hands while the leader stands in the centre?" Tracy asks in disbelief.

"That is correct and since I know the ritual I will be the focal point." Hermione replies.

"Why you?" Hannah asks curiously.

"It has to be me, just one slip up and we could inadvertently send our magic and memories too far back and possibly cause some of us to cease to exist." Hermione replies.

"What do you mean we could cause some of us to cease to exist?" Susan asked worriedly.

"If we go too far back we could cause our cores inside our infant selves to implode. Killing us and others around us." Hermione replied.

"Isn't there another way? I mean to take that risk; it…it seems too risky to me." Astoria asked.

"No, the only other way I found would be a guaranteed death to one of us." Hermione replied sadly.

"Shit! ok when and where do we do…"

"OPEN UP! AUROR'S!" a voice called from the other side of the door.

"SHIT!" Hermione cries out. "We do it here, we do it Now!" Hermione exclaims. "Ginny! Fleur! Set up the Wards! The rest of you STRIP!" She orderd; And started to disrobe herself.

_In-Between_

"Hermione!" Harry calls out in dread. Harry then turns to the spirit "Is there nothing we can do?" harry asks pleadingly.

"Calm yourself Harry; everything will be all right, you'll see" she calmly replies "now, while they are preparing; we must do some preparing ourselves."

"What must we do?" Harry asks

"First of all I must implant instructions into your subconscious mind." At this the spirit raises her hand and rests it on Harry's head, her hand started to glow a bright blue for a couple of seconds, but seemed like hours. She lowers her hand and tells Harry "Now that, that is done there are a few things you must know. Just like how their memories and magical cores are all thats being sent back, only your memories and magical core will be sent back. Unfortunately your memories and magical core will not be entering your body straight away. It will be inside your Soul-mate, for your memories and magical core to awaken and pass onto your younger self, she must kiss you."

"And who is my soul-mate? Harry asks.

"Your soul-mate is none other than Hermione Granger" The Spirit replied.

"WHAT!" Harry shouts.

"What is it?" the spirit asks.

"How can Hermione be my soul-mate? I know she said, she loved me but she was with Ron!" Harry exclaims.

"Ah yes, Ron Weasley." the spirit snarls out. "Hermione was never meant to be his, as I said she is YOUR soul-mate. But unfortunately ever since her fourth year after the Yule Ball she started getting dosed with love potions, by both Dumbledore and Molly Weasley as payment to Ron for spying on you and keeping you from reaching your full potential in school."

"Just great! Not only have I been betrayed by Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley but also Ron. Is there anything else I should know? Anyone else betraying me?"

"No one else is betraying you Harry… Ah they are ready, Come!"

Harry looks down through the window, and suddenly he feels a sensation akin to falling into a pensive, and suddenly he was there surrounded by ten naked women, and below him Hermione was lying down with runes over her breasts and pubic region, she was smoothly shaven; and had her fingers constantly going in and out of her sex. While she was doing this she was also chanting in an unknown language. His feet had gone straight through her to the wooden floor below.

"Now Harry, for this to work you must lay down exactly where Hermione is, don't worry you won't hurt her." The spirit tells him.

"Right" Harry replies and lays down.

After Harry laid down. The spirit touches Hermione's left breast, the spirits hand begins to glow once more and then stops. "I have just put a sort of compulsion on her magical core to make sure she meets your younger self in Gringotts on your eleventh birthday, and kisses you there in the foyer"

The spirit then stands up and starts to rise towards the window she created in the in-between. Just as she reaches the window she looks down and allows her aura to die down, Allowing Harry to finally see who he was really talking to. "Good Luck My son" Lily Potter says and then everything went black.

_July 31, 1991 Diagon Alley_

"Come on mum, Hurry!" Hermione shouted behind her as she was running towards Gringotts.

"Whats the hurry Hermione?" her mother Emma Granger called after her daughter.

"I Don't Know!" Hermione lied, of course she already knew; her lost love Harry Potter should already be in Gringotts today. "I just _sense _i need to be at Gringotts as soon as possible." which is true, she can feel her magical core compelling her to be at Gringotts very early in the morning, and it is kinda scaring her.

"Well, at least slow down so that i can catch up!" Emma calls out.

"Sorry mum; i can't help it! It feels like something in me is urging me to keep going!"

Emma ran up to her daughter and grabbed her arm. "What is with you Hermione you have been acting strange since yesterday!"

_Flash-back_

_Emma was just laying the table for breakfast when she suddenly heard her daughter screaming! She dropped what she was holding and ran up to her daughters room, when she arrived she was transfixed at the sight of her daughter floating in the air and writhing about she could see strange symbols glowing from under her nightshirt around her chest and her pubic region. And she could have sworn she saw a boy transparent like a ghost echoing the same movements as her daughter. "Hermione!" she shrieked, suddenly she is thrown back into the corridor wall by an invisible force, the last thing she saw before darkness claimed her was an etherial light emanating from her daughters chest._

_When she came too, she was lying on the floor with her daughter kneeling beside her. "Mum, are you alright?" Hermione asked._

"_Am i, alright!? What about you!?" Emma asked_

"_I'm fine mum, I…I think my magic core just went unstable for a moment" Hermione replied._

"_Is it dangerous?" Emma asked._

"_No mum from what i read on magical cores, when some witches or wizards reaches a certain age, some time between their eleventh and the twelfth birthday their magical core can have a sudden growth spurt, where the core breaks through a natural magical block on their core, allowing it to grow more powerful. from what i have read it tends to happen to those who are quite powerful already." Hermione explains. "i think my core went unstable and caused me pain as it started bursting through my natural blocks."_

"_Will this happen again Hermione?" Emma asked._

"_No mum, it shouldn't happen again." Hermione replied._

"_Well good, you gave me quite the fright." Emma replied relieved. "Well you best get cleaned up, breakfast is ready." after saying that emma got to her feet and went downstairs._

_Ten minutes later, Hermione came into the kitchen and told her that she needs to be a Gringotts the next day in the morning. When emma asked "Why?" Hermione started fidgeting and then said, "I Don't know i just feel i need to be there."_

_end Flash-back_

"Sorry mum it just feels like, i need to be inside Gringotts now" Hermione said as she started pulling her mother along. As soon as she reached the foyer she suddenly catches sight of her quarry; coming out of the doors that lead to the vaults. Her breath caught at the sight of the young boy with messy black hair and with the most brilliant green eyes framed in glasses that look like they have been continuously repaired with tape and wearing clothing three or four sizes too big, he was walking straight towards her and the exit of the bank, it was Harry Potter. Hermione suddenly starts picking up her pace, intending to intercept Harry before anyone else could get in the way.


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: i know many are thinking the will was done wrong but think about it this way the Potters are stuck hiding and only one person could reveal the secret so as a precaution they write the will this way, the will would have been changed later on if they had survived.**_

_Chapter 3 Soul-bond with a twist_

Harry was just thinking about the amount of gold he saw in his vault, wondering if what he saw was all that was left of the life he should of had with his parents or if there was something else and this Dumbledore was holding it until he was old enough to start a family of his own. As he was thinking these things he noticed a girl about his age with brown bushy hair stop just in front of him, face flushed and slightly panting. "Can I help you?" he asked. He thought the girl looked cute, in the sun dress she was wearing.

"Yes," She paused for a second to catch her breath then went on. "My names Hermione Granger, I know this is going to sound weird; but ever since yesterday i've been feeling compelled to come here. Like as if there was something i needed to do, something embarrassing."

While Hermione was explaining her dilemma, Hagrid was busy worrying and trying to decide what best to do, since the poor girl appeared to be under a compulsion spell; and it would not do for Harry to be harmed in anyway by the girl who appears to be a muggle-born. If a muggle-born were to harm Harry, then the rest of the Wizarding world would retaliate and possibly harm her and her family and possibly cause other muggle-borns to be targeted as well. As he came to this conclusion, he decided he'd best get Harry away from the girl.

Just as he was about to grab Harry to steer him away from the girl, she grabbed Harry herself and pulled him into an embrace and starts to kiss him! right there in the middle of the bank!

Harry's eyes widened as he was pulled into an embrace and got kissed on the lips. As he was starting to feel a pleasant sensation, he noticed a silver and gold glow start to envelop them. He closed his eyes and gave into the kiss, letting the warmth from the glow to envelop him.

Everyone in the foyer including the goblins gasped at the spectacle before them.

"WHATS HAPPENING!?" Emma screamed in fear for her daughter in the middle of the silver and gold light. "My God, a soul-bond!" Hagrid exclaimed. "A WHAT?" Emma asked while still scared for her only child.

"A Soul-bond! it's what you muggles would call a match made in heaven! You would never find anyone more better suited for either of them, they would never be as happy with any other." Hagrid explained.

After hearing this Emma starts to get her fear for her daughter under control and then asks, "What does the glow mean?"

"Well, it means they are now officially married in the wizarding world." Hagrid Answered,

At this answer Emma Granger stood there shocked speechless.

As the glow died down, the young couple in the centre pulled away from each other blushing profusely. "Wow, what a rush." Harry said then collapsed on the spot. Hermione followed suit a moment later, and collapsed on top of him.

Hagrid went over to the young couple and bent down to pick them up. "er, you best come with me." Hagrid told Emma, but before he could lift the children up a goblin came over "Bring the children this way please" the goblin ordered while glaring at Hagrid.

Hagrid paled but just nodded, picking up the children and followed the goblin, with Emma behind them; to a door just off to the left of the large foyer. Passing through the doors Hagrid and Emma followed the goblin down a long corridor and pass many doors with different coats of arms, until they reached a specific door with a coat of arms depicting a Griffin and a Phoenix. The Goblin led them inside and directed Hagrid to lay the children down on the couch on the left side of the office.

"Mr Hagrid for what is to come i must ask you to wait outside."

"Of course, sir" Hagrid replied.

"Now then, Mrs Granger i am pleased to inform you that your daughter has entered a soul-bond with my client Harry James Potter, unfortunately the sort of soul-bond they have formed is a rare type of bond, where they are not only Husband and Wife but one of the two will become property to the other."

"Wait, what do you mean property?" Emma asked looking at the goblin with a shrewd look.

"What I mean, Mrs Granger is that one of the two of them will give everything, their mind, body, soul and magic to the other becoming a true submissive, or rather slave to the other. Who ever becomes the submissive will not be able to do anything without the other's consent."

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop this?" Emma asked panicking.

"Unfortunately not." the goblin replied. "The only way this sort of bond could have been created, is if one of them is a true submissive. Someone whose entire being screams out for someone to take full control of their very existence."

"I see" Emma sighed and sat down on the couch next to the young couple. "What would happen if we did try to interfere?"

"They would both die" the goblin replied solemly.

"Is there anything else i need to know about?"

"Yes, when they awaken they must take part in a ritual which will finalise the bond. The sooner it is done, the less likely anyone will notice a change in either of them. And the less likely any of the witches or wizards would find out about either of them being a slave."

"So, if my daughter became the…..the slave; the only people who would know are your people and everyone in this room?" Emma enquired.

"Exactly!" the goblin replied. "After the ritual if your daughter becomes the submissive, everything she owns will become the property of young Mr Potter here and vice versa if Mr Potter became the submissive"

"And, what will this ritual entail?"

"Its all symbolical, and if your daughter turns out to be the submissive; you must take part in it. The first step is where the submissive if underage is led to her new master by the submissive's mother, the mother must be nude and must lead the submissive blindfolded to her new master by the leash, and hand the leash over to the new master. This step symbolises the passing on the control of the submissive. The second step will be where the submissive shall have the blindfold removed, and shall kneel before her master and swear an oath, to forever forgo any and all worldly possessions and willingly give up any and all rights to her master. After the oath she is to disrobe and throw her clothing onto the fire. The burning of the clothes symbolises her giving up her freedom forever. the third and final step shall be, the master having the submissive pleasure her own mother, while losing her virginity to her master. This symbolises the mother and submissive cutting all familial bonds with each other, the mother seeing the submissive as nothing more than a thing and the submissive seeing the mother as a higher being; someone to serve."

"What would happen if i were to refuse to take part in this ritual?" Emma asked shocked at what the ritual entails.

"If you refuse to take part in the ritual as her mother, then you will become a slave to your daughters master; as compensation for insulting him by not taking part in the sacred ritual."

"When will this ritual take place?" Emma asked dejectedly.

"Tomorrow." the goblin replied "this will give you and the young couple time to come to terms with what happened, and will give the couple time to see who is the submissive in this bond"

"I understand" Emma replied.

As Emma and the goblin finish talking, the young couple woke up and looked at their surroundings in confusion. It was a strange office, on one side of the office there are weapons of all shapes and sizes, while on the wall behind them; there are skulls from the victims of the goblin sitting behind the desk at the far end of the office.

"Ah, Lord Potter it's a pleasure to finally meet you once again. I am Ragnarok King of the Goblins"

"It's nice to meet you sir." Harry greeted Ragnarok. "if I may ask, where are we?

"You are in my Office at Gringotts, As well as being King, i am also the Potters personal Account Manager."

After the awkward introductions and explanations on the soul-bond Harry and the Grangers agree to return tomorrow to perform the ritual.


End file.
